We are SSSN
by Mareessa
Summary: They are SSSN, one of Haven Academy's many faunus and human teams. But even before that the boys shared a bond like that of brothers and a dark past that brought them all together. [Possible Yaoi and Yuri. Ships Undecided Currently.]
1. Volume Zero: Prologue

**Authors Note: This is short compared to Regular Chapters. Please Comment and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy where are we going?" The blonde haired boy whimpered holding onto his mother's tight grip as she pulled him towards the large ominous building. "Mommy? Why won't you answer me?"

She remained silent as she continued to drag him towards the building now with more strength with every step. Her nails dug into the boy's palm nearly drawing blood causing him to whimper. Tears spilled out his eyes and he bit back a scream of pain.

He didn't understand what was going on anymore all he knew was that his mommy had been so angry lately she barely even spoke to him anymore. All she did was work all night and cry for his father becoming the equivalent of a walking zombie. Any love she had for him just disappeared over time and now all he could feel was fear.

As they got closer to the building he felt his heart drop. The windows where boarded up and the concrete had cracks all over it. Only one lamp lighted the entire outside of the building giving it a dull glow. A single sign sat on the front of it and the words made his eyes widen in terror.

"A orphanage?" Sun said his voice quivering as tears soaked his ragged clothing. "You're giving me away?"

His mother's silence only seemed to echo what was happening and started to claw at her. His face burned as he began to openly sob feeling blood start to flow from her scratch marks. All he could do was struggle as his banged on the orphanages door with a cold look in her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He screamed only to reel back from her icy eyes that once held only love for him.

"Sun you have to stay with them from now on. They'll be able to give you a home. A real home not some shack in the slums." Her voice cracked as she spoke and he shivered. "I won't be your mother anymore. After this door opens we are nothing but strangers."

Sun stared in confusion and pain. He didn't want to think of his mommy as a stranger or as this person that only wanted to hurt him. The mommy he knew wasn't a cold person but a soft spoken woman who'd take down any faunus who dared to touch her son. A woman who knew how to kiss away his bruises and could punch a hole in the ceiling if she needed to.

Maybe she changed when that nice human lady took his daddy away? All he remembered about her was that she made really good cookies and always gave his mommy dirty looks. That had to be it. That lady had made his mommy so sad that she didn't even love him or his daddy anymore.

"Please don't leave me mommy!" Sun screamed as he saw the orphanages door crack open and the sound of voices whispering to one another. "I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me like daddy did."

The monkey faunus remained silent but he swore he saw her sniffle before throwing him onto the orphanage door just as it was by a wide eyed girl. Quickly the girl helped him up recoiling from him at the sight of his tail. Sun felt his heart quicken and he reached out grabbing the edge of his mother's hand.

As if she had been burned the woman pulled away slapping him on the cheek without a blink of a eye. Sun heard the girl behind him gasp but he didn't pay attention to her to caught in the shock that his mother had hit him.

He had been hit before by his parents but then it had been deserved but now...he clenched his teeth as tears brimmed in his eyes. The stinging in his cheek only grew as he watched her turn back around, a strange look in her eyes and walk away leaving him.

"No please don't go..." He whimpered reaching out for her as she disappeared back into the night without a single look his way.

A hand wrapped around his shoulder and instantly he recoiled backing away from the girl in front of him. She looked lost and had her eyes on his tail watching it anxiously. This girl was human and he had a sinking feeling that the rest of the orphanage would be to. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself sniffling quietly.

"I'm sorry your mommy left you. Um I should go get the nuns now don't worry they'll be nicer to you then her!" The girl whispered scrambling back inside slamming the door behind her.

It felt like a eternity sitting there waiting for the girl to come back. Sun shivered the entire time crying softly to himself in heavy sobs. He didn't want to stay with these people he wanted to go home. A small part of him felt like running away but he knew he wouldn't last long. They had walked for hours to get to the orphanage and he would get lost as soon as he set foot on the ground.

A sigh of utter defeat left his lips. He knew he had no chance put there or in the orphanage. Silently he began to hope that they just forgot about him, that it all was just some cruel joke and his mother would come to take him home. His eyes felt heavy and he gave a weak cough against the growing ache in his chest.

The door opened once again and he heard a loud yelp. A woman came out with a long black dress on and a veil like hat on her head. A nun. She reached out and touched his face holding his chin up so she could see him. Large black slitted snake like eyes stared back at him and he felt himself calm.

"You poor boy. I will never understand people who hurt there own children." She sighed and rubbed at his bruised cheek with a careful touches. "What is your name little monkey?"

Sun hesitated not sure if he should trust her yet but then again she was also a faunus and they didn't hurt there own kind, right? Maybe his mommy had been right and she would keep him safe here.

He bit his lip and took a breath. "My name is Sun. Sun Wukong."


	2. Episode One: Life of A Orphan

**Episode One: Life of a Orphan**

The first few weeks that Sun stayed at the orphanage where probably the hardest. He had horrible night terrors about his abandonment and wouldn't speak to any of the other children without being forced to. It wasn't like they wanted to come even near the small boy, all being a little skeptical in befriending the faunus child.

Even the faunus children that were there where in there early teens or to busy working to pay attention to him. This left the poor boy alone to wallow in his misery and cry himself to sleep the nights he could. His mornings where spent sitting on the orphanage steps awaiting his mother's return.

Soon the nun who he first met that very night noticed his growing depression and began to try to cheer him up. She came over one day standing next to him by the orphanage's entrance. A kind smile sat on her face and in her hand was a small box of sweets.

"I managed to save some candy for you." The nun said receiving no answer from the otherwise mentally fractured child. "I hope you like oranges since the caramel has some in it."

He flinched sniffing the air but made no other way to show he heard her. She sighed as his tail wrapped around his waist hanging on his body in a deadness complete opposite to his former hyper personality. This boy was more broken them she thought and she needed to help him in order to survive in this world.

She kneeled down next to him and offered him a small diamond shaped chocolate. Sun remained still a small trail of tears falling down his chin dampening his shirt. Smiling sadly she grabbed onto his hands and held them in her lap feeling his body shiver. Obviously he was scared of her, scared of everything.

"You know I'm a faunus. I was like you once, a orphan." She said her voice heavy as the memories of her childhood came back to her in a rush of pain and nostalgia.

Clearing her throat she continued on feeling his body begin to shake in tremors. "My father was a mercenary and my mother used to go out on jobs with him. They would take me and my older brother with them along the ride. It was fun exploring the world, seeing new people, escaping the fear of what I was."

"Months of being on the road made me more adventurous and a tad bit sassy. I made more friends then I could count and tons of boys took me out on dates. I took on a type of playboy persona due to all of the attention despite being only twelve. Soon my father began to train me to be a mercenary to and take on the family business with a whole new light."

"I loved it at first. The training gave me more attention and even more time to go out partying with the local kids. My brother went on missions with me using me as the bait for dark, perverted men. I liked it. The attention was amazing. But then..."

She stopped talking her throat closing off before she could finish. Nails scrapped into her skin as she looked up and saw Sun staring at her wide eyed. He looked terrified out of his mind and even more vulnerable than before.

Patting his hand she stood up and wiped off her skirt helping him off of the ground. "That's enough of my past for now. Le-"

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence as the monkey child ran into her arms crying into her chest. Arms wrapping around him she held him tight as his tears soaked her chest and his sniffles threw louder with each sob. This child needed to be loved not ignored. This child needed someone like her to care for him.

A soft smile spread across her face and she patted his head. Don't worry I'll protect you.

The following morning she had a whole day planned for the golden haired boy. Something that wouldn't take any attention away from the other children but help Sun feel at home. From what she knew he had grown up in the slums meaning he hadn't ever been to any festivals in the upper city. If she could somehow convince the orphanage's higher ups to allow her to take him there she could help him experience a better life in one quick grasp.

So she made sure to act on her best behaviour around the other nuns and kept to herself in order to keep her mind on her goal. The children where just as hyperactive as usual, even more do to the incoming festivals and the fun they'd be able to have at them. Usually they'd be given a few coins to spend on treats and a ride or two so they where uncontrollable during the week before the events.

The nun kept her eye on the smaller faunus when she wasn't busy still and spent as much time with him as she could. Just as she had thought the boy was desperate for attention even though he never showed it.

Whenever she visited him she would be met with a scene that made her heart break even more then the time before. Being barely able to function without a staff members assistance, Sun would sit up on the orphanages entrance until he was called inside for lunch only to return, waiting for his mother. Sometimes he'd have the clothes the nuns have him packed up in a small bag next to him while other times he'd just fall apart and start calling out to any blonde haired woman on the street in hope it was her.

And almost every time, she would be forced to say the same thing afterwards. And every time it broke her heart and pounded it to dust.

"Your mother will come back someday," She said patting his back as he wheeled into his sobs. "She's just had to find a better place to raise you in. She wanted you to be in a safe home."

The words made her sick to her stomach since she knew deep down that it would never be true. By lying to him she was just adding to the decision in his mind that she was coming back and actually cares for him. From what Sun had told her, his mother hadn't been in a proper mindset for a longtime and had been rather violent.

All of this causes her to believe he was better off without the woman but she could never tell him this. Just the thought of doing so made her want to vomit. He was already to fragile for the truth to even help him. It all made her feel helpless and unable to do anything to help fix him.

"Sun," She shook the blonde's shoulder hearing his stomach growl. "Come on sweetie let's get you some breakfast."

Slowly, but sure enough the boy opened his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. A pout on his lips gave her the urge to want to pinch his cheeks and he yawned with a small gasp.

"Morning Minty." Sun muttered taking her hand as he slid off of his cot.

She smiled at him feeling her chest blossom with warmth. For once he didn't have a nightmare before being forced to wake up. Seeing his smiling face made her feel a few steps closer to finally helping him.

"Morning monkey, you slept almost through all of your classes." She said her voice soft and comforting.

Smacking his lips Sun walked with her. "Oh. Am I in trouble with Mrs. Karen?"

The nun thought about his question the full volume of the situation occurring to her. The orphanage was very strict about the children's education due to the fact that it helped get them more funding. If they had a gifted child or two the council would give them more money to help with the expenses for the house and food. But they also wanted the children to just be educated overall, it was one of the only ways to survive in this part of town.

None of the staff wanted any of the children out on the streets, half dead, barely able to survive without the use of drugs or alcohol. It pained her to see former children she helped raise on the news for stealing dust or ransacking a faunuses home. To see them begging for any money willing to do some of the cruelest and degrading things for it.

She would rather die then Sun like that. Her grip on his hand tightened and she took in a shaky breath.

"It'll be fine monkey, Mrs. Karen was just happy to here you where finally getting some sleep." Minty sighed trying not to convey her mini panic into her voice.

He grinned back at her with a slip in his step. To anyone nearby it would look like he was glowing with sheer joy. "That's good. I really didn't want her to be mad at me." His voice faltered at the end.

Almost immediately she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. She held him to her chest silencing whatever he was about to say. Having him become upset from a simple comment wasn't something she had expected to happen.

"Sun sweetie Mrs. Karen is not mad at you for being tired. In fact she was happy you weren't running around the streets with the other boys." She quickly said stopping his incoming tears.

"Really?" His voice broke her heart into two.

She nodded. "Really."

Thankfully, Mrs. Karen was understanding about what had happened and told him to make up his work later that day. This allowed the two to go out and buy some things they needed for the incoming festival.

Sun was restless the whole time constantly bouncing on his feet whenever they passed by a food cart or diner. While this happened Minty would look at certain pieces of clothing and wonder whether or not to get it for the children. They where almost always ripping holes in there clothing or just tearing them into shreds.

Many shops had jacked up there prices in order to swindle visiting tourists. This caused her to only be able to buy a few things but she had no doubt the other nuns had bought some things to.

"Minty! Look at the kites they have!" The nun watched the boy point at a few kites that where being put together.

They where shaped like a young Grimm would be but instead of frightening they where cute and soft when touched. Others where dragons or doves with all of the kites basked in bright and comforting colors. It made her feel like a child again seeing them up close.

"Hey monkey do you want to watch them make the next few?" She said watching them pick up new materials.

He nodded immediately, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the scene.


End file.
